naruto uzumaki and the olympians
by ultimate emperor
Summary: naruto dies and is reborn in the PJO world. but who is his godly parent and how will he affect the prophecy. pairings undecided UP FOR ADOPTION
1. prolouge

**Hey guys this is my new fic. Naruto X PJO. Hope you like it**

Naruto stared at the battlefield. The mountain where they had been fighting had turned to a valley; wood from the forest was all around them. The landscape was barren once where there were lush forests and beautiful rivers in the hillside had been reduced to thousands of logs and millions of splinters. Across the valley stood naruto's eternal rival sasuke, whom naruto had tried to bring back to konoha countless times. _"So that's what happens when a Rasenshuriken clashes with a Kirin" _thought the blonde jinchuriki panting from exhaustion. They had been fighting for twelve hours straight. "Dobe" sasuke shouted "you can never defeat me. I'll never come back to konoha, and you shall die here. Now!" naruto smirked, but there was a lot of pain and sadness behind the smirk. _"You don't know how right you are sasuke" _naruto thought and started performing the last jutsu of his life. "**Shiki fuin (dead demon consuming seal)**" naruto shouted and sped towards sasuke, who stood shocked wondering if what he heard was correct.

Before sasuke could react, naruto was beside him, grabbing both of his hands naruto said "fuin" and sasuke could now see the shinigami. A purple skinned god with white hair, wearing a white robe, with a knife in one hand. He put his hand through naruto's back and through his stomach, into sasuke's stomach. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" sasuke shouted at naruto who looked at him and said "sending both our souls into the shinigami's stomach to fight for eternity" naruto replied with frightening calmness, as sasuke felt a great pain wrack through his entire body. "Curse…you…d-dobe" sasuke spat out before the shinigami pulled out both of their souls.

**Unknown location **

Darkness. That was all naruto could see all around him. _"Where am I?" _naruto asked himself when he heard a familiar voice. "Hello son" "dad?" naruto asked into the darkness when he heard the voice continue "yes naruto it's me. I'm giving you a second chance at life, but beware this chance will hold equal if not more danger than your present life. Do you want to accept it?" minato asked again"yes" naruto replied "but how are you…" "All will be revealed in due time naruto" minato interrupted him and naruto heard a beeping sound. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

**Yancy academy dorm**

Naruto awoke with a start and instantly felt a rush of information and memories into his head. "Naruto?" a voice came from a bunk below him "ya Percy?" naruto asked apparently he had been given a new life in this dimension with new people he met. "What time is it?" Percy asked him to which naruto looked at his alarm and replied "7 AM" "fuck" came Percy's reply as naruto sorted through his new memories.

Naruto then went through everything that had happened to him in this life. There were a few unusual incidents but nothing major, except for something recent. When they had gone to the metropolitan museum of art, Percy had been called by Ms. Dodds for pushing Nancy into the water, (though it was more like the water grabbed her) and when he came back, no one new ms. Dodds and they had a different math teacher named ms. Kerr. He also remembered the encounter with Ms. Dodds in demon form and the weird conversation Percy had heard Grover have with Mr. Brunner in his room, both of which Percy told him about. He also had memories of telling Percy and Grover about his past life as if it was a fairytale.

Naruto then remembered he had to leave in two hours and quickly got out of bed to shower and pack his bags.

**With Percy and Grover**

"Hey where's naruto?" Grover who had been looking nervous and fidgety since they left school asked Percy who looked at him weirdly "he left in the morning remember?" Percy asked Grover who paled "but I told him to come with us" Grover moaned as Percy sighed "so did I but he had some urgent family matter to attend to" Grover started muttering "he left…how….find him" Percy looked at Grover oddly and resolved to wait before asking about the kindly ones, whoever they are.

**Hope you like it. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the second chapter to my fic naruto uzumaki and the Olympians**

Percy's POV

The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons, and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my best friends Annabeth and Thalia on the way. Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh yeah. This'll be fun." Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with tower and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It was a snowy cliff over-looking this big frosty forest on one side and the churning over ocean on the other.

Normal POV

Naruto looked out to the school-like castle, and let out a low whistle, "That sure is big" he said to himself. Naruto saw some kids get out of a car from down below, and recognised Percy, meeting with him after all this time filled him with dread, the other two were girls, one with black hair and one with blonde. Naruto left and went to a nearby cafe. Naruto had been running all over America training himself, he had gathered, various weapons, and learned all he could about ancient Greek and mythology. Naruto ordered a cappuccino. It took longer than it should have; the waitress wouldn't stop blushing around him and stuttering, an effect he had been having on girls lately.

After drinking his coffee, naruto notice some movements near Westover Hall in the woods. He saw… Percy and two other kids walking, with a man behind them, Percy's stance told him they were captives.

Naruto paid his bill and followed Percy and group, they went into a clearing, naruto heard them talking about something called the stirring of monsters, and fall of Olympus. Naruto felt someone, approach and hid away, I then felt an invisible person, move towards, Percy and the kids, and saw Grover and the girl with black hair, meaning the invisible one was the blonde haired girl.

Naruto sensed the blonde one jump, and saw Percy and the two other, fell on the ground, the blondie, as naruto had dubbed her, appeared as Grover and Goth, the other girl according to naruto, attacked, the man who turned into a manticore. He sent a volley of spikes at the four in front but at the last moment, a shield appeared, in Percy's hand and although he deflected the spikes, they dented the shield. Then, a helicopter, appeared in the air, all of a sudden, naruto felt a lot of people, behind, me and quietly sneaked, even further away, a hunting horn was blowing in the woods, _"hunters" _naruto thought, he had read about them but never faced them.

They shot arrows at the manticore from the shadows, and then stepped out, they all wore silvery ski parkas and were armed with bows. Then one, with coppery skin, long black hair and a silver circlet on her head, like a Persian princess, she asked "permission to kill" to which a girl from the group replied "permission granted" This girl was twelve maybe thirteen with auburn hair and eyes like the moon, but her tone of voice told naruto she was much older _"Artemis" _naruto thought as the manticore shouted "If I cannot have you alive, I'll have you dead" and jumped.

XXXXXXX

Grover stared as the manticore jumped towards Percy and Thalia, but before anyone could do anything something, whizzed in front of Percy and in a flash of yellow light, a boy was standing in front of Percy and Thalia. The boy had spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, with a hood, and lots of purple stars on it, blue jeans and black converse high tops.

"Naruto" Grover almost whispered to himself. "Who?" annabeth asked but before he could reply, they heard a cry from dr. thorn. Naruto had pulled out two kunai and had driven them into the paws of the manticore. The manticore, jumped back and lunged at Thalia but annabeth leaped onto his back, and Dr. Thorn jumped over the edge, with annabeth on his back. Once he leaped over, the helicopter overhead disappeared as well.

Percy staggered towards the edge of the cliff, but naruto put an arm on his shoulder, "they've disappeared. She is alive, I promise you that" Percy looked conflicted, but he dropped to his knees,

"Who are you?" questioned, the girl with the circlet, naruto didn't like her tone, as if he was a piece of garbage she came across, so he faked a smile and replied "isn't it polite to introduce, yourself first?" the girl looked like she was ready to notch an arrow on her boy and shoot it at him when Artemis said "calm down Zoë" Zoë looked at naruto with a murderous expression but backtracked to the side of lady Artemis "I am Artemis goddess of the hunt. And you are?" before naruto could reply Percy muttered "um…okay" and Grover though, reacted a bit differently he knelt in the snow and started yammering "Thank you lady Artemis you're…you're…..wow" "get up goat boy" the Goth said "we have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone" "whoa hold up" the hostage girl said and naruto finally got a good look at her and her brother.

She wore a floppy green cap like she was trying to hide her face, and both her and her brother had dark black silky hair and olive skin. "Who are you people?" she asked shakily pointing at everybody "I think the question is who you are?" the boy replied "we're nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo" naruto nodded and said "but you are also children of an Olympian" Bianca looked at him in confusion "Olympian…as in athlete?" Zoë stepped up and said "no one of your parents was a mortal, and the other was a god." "Cool" nico said "no it's not cool" Bianca said her voice quavering Goth girl then said "Bianca I know it's unbelievable, but the faster you accept it the better it will be for you."

"We have burdened the children enough for now, Zoë set up the tents, treat the wounded and retrieve our guests belongings. Bianca I need to talk to you" "what about me?" nico asked. Artemis regarded him "perhaps you can teach Grover, how to play that game of yours… as a favour to me?" to which Grover looked at her in wonder and said "you bet! Come on nico" Grover led him towards the woods.

The hunters set up their camps, seven in a crescent moon formation, all of them being silver and even had some wolves organise guard duty, and set up a fire in the middle. Naruto and Percy sat near the fire "so what have you been doing all this time" Percy's tone was casual but naruto knew he felt awkward so he began his story with an apology "Percy I'm sorry for disappearing so suddenly, It's just that what happened at Yancy made me realise something was being hidden from us. And I found it like you, since then, I've been learning all I could about Greek mythology and collecting Greek artefacts." Percy raised an eyebrow and said "you don't need to apologise naruto. We both left hastily due to the events, but all that's in the past now, by the way let me tell you what happened after Yancy…" and Percy proceeded to tell him everything that had happened "….and then, we came here." Naruto nodded and another thought stuck Percy "you really are a ninja!" "How did you figure that out?" naruto asked to which Percy replied "I saw you use the hiraishin"

"What's that?" thalia asked approaching the two Percy looked at her and said "thalia meet naruto and naruto that's thalia" the two shook hands as thalia sat down "so what's the hiraishin?" she asked again to which naruto replied "the hiraishin is a teleportation technique that can be used to defeat armies within an instant. It's accompanied by a yellow flash." Thalia nodded but looked a bit sad and shot murderous looks towards Percy _"she must be mad at him to have run off all alone." _Naruto then made small talk to her and found out that both of them loved rock music.

Soon Grover returned with nico and he started asking Percy a bunch of silly questions. Naruto thought Percy was about to lose his cool when Zoë came and said "Percy Jackson and naruto uzumaki?" "Ya?" the two replied in sync "come with me, lady Artemis wishes to speak to thee" Zoë said and lead the two boys into the last tent.

The inside of the tent was decorated with fur pelts from all sorts of animals, jackals, antelopes, tigers, you name it and she had it. "Come join us boys" she said, sitting next to Bianca beside a golden brazier of fire which did not seem to need any fuel and did not emit any smoke. She was petting a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, with his head on her lap. The two sat across the tent floor, "are you surprised by my age?" she asked Percy who replied "uh…a little" "I can appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or any animal, but I prefer, this form, the age of my maidens before they grow astray." Artemis explained "go astray?" Percy asked "grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly. Forget themselves" explained Artemis, and all the while, Zoë glared at the two and which naruto replied with his own.

Artemis continued "now Percy, I have called you because Bianca here was telling me about some of the…mmm disturbing things the manticore said, but may have not understood them, so I'd like to hear them from you. So Percy told her everything he knew, and when he finished, Artemis was sitting so still she may have been a statue. "I feared this was the answer"

"The scent my lady?" Zoë asked to which Artemis, nodded "what scent?" naruto asked "things are stirring, prey so old that I have nearly forgotten naruto decided to voice what he had been thinking "why am I here?" Artemis looked at him and said "I wanted to ask the same thing. What brings you, naruto uzumaki, the golden maelstrom, to this place?" naruto shrugged and replied "I sensed Percy's aura and followed it from New York." "Golden maelstrom?" Percy asked his voice laced with amusement.

Artemis decided to reply to that. "He is famous in Olympus for performing many quests for the gods, and is particularly liked by the minor gods. He is called golden maelstrom due to his unpredictability. Anyways I have one last request for you two." Naruto asked "does it involve being turned into an animal, because I know that's what's done to any boy who stumbles into the hunter's camp." Artemis grinned and replied "sadly no. I need you to escort my hunters to camp half-blood" "WHAT?" Zoë shouted "but Artemis, we hate that place" Artemis replied "I'm sure they have repaired the cabins by now. Besides it is your right to use cabin number 8. I'm sure Chiron won't hold a grudge over a little… ah misunderstanding." Zoë bit her lip and nodded.

Artemis then turned to Bianca and asked "have you given my proposition any thought?" "what proposition?" Percy asked Bianca who drew a shaky breath and replied "they…they have asked me to join the hunt" "WHAT?" Percy shouted "but you have to come to camp half-blood that's the only way for you to survive." "That's not the only way she can survive" Zoë cut in "she can pledge service to Lady Artemis and join the hunt." Percy looked at her like she was crazy then turned back to Bianca "the camp has pegasii, sword arena, amphitheatre and armouries. What do they have?" he asked gesturing towards Artemis. Again Zoë replied "for starters, immortality"

"She's kidding right?" naruto asked Artemis who shook her head "Zoë rarely 'kids'. All my hunters turn immortal and follow me in adventure; they are my maidservants, my companions, and my sister-in-arms. They stay with me until they break the oath or fall in battle, the latter being unlikely" "the oath?" naruto asked and Artemis replied "to forswear romantic love. To become a maiden forever. To never grow up." "Like you" naruto concluded and Artemis nodded "Bianca what about your brother?" naruto asked turning to her to which Zoë replied "he can stay at the camp. You will see him from time to time, but you will be free of responsibility. You will have a new family. Us" Bianca took a deep breath and said "I accept" she then proceeded to recite the oath Zoë old her and Artemis accepted the oath.

Percy looked angry but naruto felt pissed off at Bianca Artemis looked at Percy and said "do not despair Perseus Jackson you still get to escort the hunters to camp half-blood and if nico di Angelo chooses, he can stay there" "great" Percy muttered "how do we get there?"

Artemis closed her eyes "Dawn is approaching; I shall summon my brother to give you a ride. Zoë break camp" Zoë did not look happy about that but nodded and told Bianca to follow her she turned to Percy and naruto to say something but naruto's look of disgust and contempt sent a chill down her spine. "So we meet your brother?" Percy asked a bit rudely, but Artemis' eyes gleamed "yes. Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying sibling. Time for you to meet my irresponsible brother. Apollo"

**And that's the second chapter to naruto uzumaki and the Olympians. Please R&R**

**Ja ne**


	3. Chapter 2

Finally the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter." "You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked. "For my brother, yes" Percy looked a bit confused "It's not exactly as you think" Artemis said, like she was reading his mind. "Ok, okay" Percy started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a-" There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon, a blast of warmth. "Don't look" Artemis advised. "Not until he parks"

"_Parks?" _Thought Percy

Everyone averted their eyes, as the light and warmth intensified until suddenly the light died. Everyone looked to see a red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was so hot that the metal was glowing. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle. The driver got out, smiling. He looked about a year or two older than Naruto, so about seventeen or eighteen with outdoorsy good looks, and wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow" Thalia murmured. "Apollo is hot."

"Apollo is the sun god" Percy said.

"That's not what I meant" Thalia replied

Apollo then greeted Artemis and seemed to annoy her, seeing them naruto leaned towards Percy and said "looks like Artemis' hatred for men goes back all the way to her childhood" it took every bit of willpower Percy had to stop himself from laughing.

Apollo then he raised his hands in a _stop everything_ gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on" The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before. He cleared his throat and held up on hand dramatically.

"_Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool"_

He grinned at us, waiting for applause. "That last line was only four syllables" Naruto said. Apollo frowned. "Was it?" "Yes. What about _I am so big-headed?_" Artemis suggested. "No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm" He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to the demigods. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. It's not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, _there once was a goddess from Sparta—_"

"I've got it" Apollo announced. "_I am so awesome._ That's five syllables" He bowed, looking very pleased with him.

"And now sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing, I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride" Artemis aid, pointing towards naruto and the others. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem" Apollo checked them out. "Let's see… Thalia right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

Apollo started talking about Thalia being his half sister and a bunch of other non-sense.

"Brother" Artemis said. "You should get going"

"Oh, right.' Then he looked at Naruto. "Naruto 'the golden maelstrom' uzumaki right?" naruto simply nodded "thanks for doing that job for me" Apollo said "why do you give quests to naruto rather than your own children?" Percy asked

Apollo turned to look at Percy. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir" Apollo studied him, and said "because I'd rather not endanger the life of my children, and naruto here guarantees a hundred percent rate of success"

He then said something about going and talked to nico about something before using the remote on his key. For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replace by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses used for school "Right" he said. "Everybody in"

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo tried to help her only to receive a glare and a lecture from Artemis, who then ordered Zoë to lead the hunters and ran into the woods.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So" he said. "Who wants to drive?" immediately nico and Grover jumped but Apollo thought nico was 'too young' and Grover 'too furry' and overlooked naruto and Percy in favour of thalia who tried to protest but Apollo insisted, and finally she relented.

She took them to long island, nearly torching New England and landed them in a lake in long island. They climbed out of the bus and naruto, nico and Bianca had their first view of camp half blood

"Whoa" Nico said as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?" "Yeah" Percy replied

"Why is there lava pouring down it?" "Little extra challenge. Come one. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—" "I know Chiron" Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me." "I'll show the way" Grover said, and quickly convinced them.

As Bianca di Angelo was leaving, she leaned over and whispered something in her brother's ear. She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away. Apollo said his goodbyes to us; which consisted with flirting with the Hunters and giving Percy a warning.

Nico was still looking grumpy. I wondered what his sister had told him. "Who's Chiron?" he asked. "I don't have his figurine" "Our activities director" I said. "He's… well, you'll see" "If those Hunter girls don't like him" Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go"

They got to the Big House and saw Mr. D and Chiron playing a quiet game of cards in the parlour. Chiron smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be—" "Nico di Angelo" Percy said. "He and his sister are half-bloods" Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then… Who is this?" Chiron looked to Naruto, puzzled on who he was.

"Ah, the golden maelstrom" Mr. D said and Chiron's eyes widened before he nodded and asked "where's annabeth?" "oh dear, not another one lost" Mr. D said. "What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else was lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy; he had a black eye and red lined on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!" Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

"Okay" Grover all but shouted. Grover grabbed Nico and pulled him into the den to watch to movie. Then Thalia and Percy told the entire story to Chiron who wanted to organise a quest to save annabeth but Mr. D disagreed and Percy shouted at him. just as it looked like Dionysus was about to curse Percy, nico burst in and talked about how awesome Chiron and Dionysus were as thalia and naruto quickly ushered Percy outside, as Chiron reminded about capture the flag and told him how he should choose who he picks his fights with, while Percy simply grumbled about how unfair it was, then thalia went away to break up a fight between an Ares camper and a hunter, leaving naruto alone with Percy, the two wandered into the woods, and all of a sudden a glowing mark appeared above naruto's head, it was a golden translucent orb, and that was it.

"What does that mean, that's definitely not the symbol of an Olympian?" Percy asked naruto who continued to stare at the mark and said "good question. Wish I had the answer" "let's go ask Chiron" Percy suggested and naruto nodded, still staring at the symbol. Naruto had a bad feeling about this, and his instincts had never let him down _"I hope they do this time" _naruto thought to him.

The two raced to the big house and entered to see Chiron sitting by the fire, apparently Mr. D had gone to Olympus Chiron saw them and said "ah Percy you are lucky that Mr. di angel…. What is it?" he asked after seeing the boys' expressions "I was claimed" naruto said and Chiron stared as if asking _'and' _"the symbol was a golden translucent orb" naruto finished.

The blood drained from Chiron's face and he felt a shiver up his spine. Seeing this reaction, naruto's heart dropped _"I guess my instincts were right after all" _naruto thought bitterly "boys" Chiron whispered, but his voice filled the room "what I am about to say should not leave this room" Percy and naruto nodded with growing feelings of dread "naruto" Chiron continued in the same voice "you are the son of chaos"

Silence filled the room as naruto and Percy tried to comprehend what was just said "chaos?" naruto asked feeling empty from inside when Chiron nodded "the first immortal, the void from which everything has emerged, the oldest and strongest of the immortals, he has few sons but all of them very powerful, being able to equal the power of gods and titans. There's not much more I can say as they haven't been many sons and the sons were also a bit secretive of their powers"

Naruto stared at Chiron contemplating what he had heard _"so my father was not the yondiame?" _naruto's mind was jumbled up; he stared at Percy who looked similarly confused, awed and scared. The two left the big house and walked around aimlessly silent as both thought about what they had heard.

Percy later headed to his cabin and naruto went to the Hermes cabin and got settled in, as he had to hide the fact that he was the son of chaos. They ate there without any event except naruto winning 50 dollars from the Stoll brothers in poker.

Later that night naruto was sitting on the branch of a tree, when he sensed a person and turned to see a man who must have been in his late twenties, he had black hair and was wearing black jeans, a gray muscle shirt and a black jacket along with mirrored aviator glasses.

Naruto had never met this man but instantly knew who he was "dad?" the man smiled and said "hello naruto it's been a long time" naruto just stared at him and said "so the yondiame was not my father?" chaos shook his head and transformed into the yondiame "I often take human forms and go live I various villages" naruto still stared at him frowning "why did you never help me?" chaos turned serious and said "I wanted to see if you would turn out be the sort of person people can look up to, I prevented anyone from seriously harming you while you were still a kid, but stopped that and only observed from the moment you became a shinobi"

Naruto stared at the man for a long time before saying "and?" "I'm damn proud of you son" naruto grinned but still stood there, he knew any normal child would have the urge to hug their father but naruto just wanted to stare at him, physical contact was still a bit uncomfortable for him. "Also" chaos said "I wanted to tell you about you powers. You are not controlled by the fates and can change prophecies, and the fate of others, that power manifests differently in different people. You also posses the power of creation of matter and energy, you can also simply convert matter into nothingness or absorb energy. You also have perfect instincts that make you unpredictable; this is accompanied by certain degrees of space/time manipulation."

Naruto absorbed all this information, easily as it made sense to him "I have one request" he said to chaos who gave him a questioning look "I need a weapon" chaos simply waved a hand and a piece of rock appeared floating in mid air "that rock can be converted into any weapon you need it to be" saying that chaos dissapeared "thanks dad" naruto whispered nto the air

**XXXXXXX**

The next day Percy told naruto and Grover about his dream and naruto told them about his meeting with his dad "wow" was all Grover said after the previous day's events were told to him "ya" naruto agreed then turned to Percy and said "but your dream is very alarming if annabeth is holding up some cave all by herself she can't last very long" Percy looked pained "and it sounds similar to Zoë's dream" Grover added "how do you know that?" Percy asked suspiciously

Grover blushed and said "I was…hanging around the Artemis cabin when Zoë burst out and marched to the big house demanding to talk to Chiron. She looked panicked" "Grover you're a stalker with hooves" "I am not! Anyways Argus would not let her in, but finally Chiron came out with curlers in his tail and" "curlers in his tail?" naruto asked bewildered and Grover clamped his mouth "sorry go on" "well Zoë wanted to leave camp but Chiron refused saying she had to stay there till they received orders from Artemis and Zoë asked how would they receive orders from Artemis when she is lost?" the boys continued to discuss until they ran out of ideas.

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto entered the arena to see thalia beating up a dummy, she then turned and saw him "hey" naruto said uncomfortably "hey" she responded "wanna spar" she asked and naruto nodded "what are the rules?" naruto asked to which she thought for a second and said "first one to land on back, or lose his or her weapon loses maximum two magical items and godly powers not allowed" naruto nodded and pulled out a sword of Ares and a golden amulet with the symbol of Apollo it and got in a stance.

Naruto and Thalia circled each other slowly each waiting for the other to move when Thalia finally run out of patience and ran at naruto lightning surrounded her tip of the spear, naruto charged his sword with wind chakra and parried her strike naruto jumped back and held the medal in front of him and a golden beam shot out of it. Thalia pulled out aegis and blocked it, but it pushed her back, naruto the stopped the beam and leaped at her pulling his sword in a downward slash, but thalia brought up her spear.

The two continued to clash for the better half of an hour till naruto got a sudden idea, he held his sword in a reverse grip and shot a beam at thalia who pulled out aegis, naruto immediately changed the direction of the beam to the ground near thalia who lost her footing, naruto shot toward thalia who couldn't react in time and fell as naruto disarmed her.

The two sat on the ground panting to rest. Finally thalia said "you're good" "you're good as well" thalia smiled and was about to say something when the conch sounded for dinner and the two went to the dining pavilion.

**Please R&R**


End file.
